Haruka
by chryssa
Summary: Tigapuluhsatu Januari, sebuket alstroemeria, Kise Ryouta, dan senyumnya yang sehangat matahari musim panas. Future AU, Pilot!Kise/Guru TK!Kuroko.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_A ficlet with 1314 words. Works are pure fiction and nonprofi__t. Everything, except plot aren't mine. __BL__, __Future AU__ setting, possible __Out of Characther__, Pilot!Kise/Guru TK!Kuroko._

* * *

_The platform at dawn; it's becoming a little painful  
I can't forget the warmth of your hand I had let go that day._

* * *

**Haruka**

**written by: Hikaru**

* * *

Awal sebuah hari yang biasa pada suatu akhir Januari. Udara dingin berhenti mengalir, meski belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Matahari musim dingin mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Butiran salju serupa kapas masih sedikit tersisa, bau musim semi pun belum terasa. Hanya suatu pagi yang biasa saja bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bahkan sangat biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Meskipun hari itu adalah peringatan hari kelahirannya.

Meraih telepon genggamnya, Kuroko memeriksa beberapa _e-mail _yang dia terima. Beberapa orang teman mengirimkan ucapan selamat. Namun, hanya satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan nama pengirim Kise Ryota, diterima pada tengah malam lebih beberapa detik—walaupun Kuroko baru membukanya sekarang. Pesan sederhana berisi ucapan ulang tahun disambung dengan permintaan maaf—karena tak bisa pulang bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun Kuroko, lalu sebuah pertanyaan sederhana sebagai penutup pesannya hari itu, _"kau mau hadiah apa ketika aku pulang nanti?"_

Sudah satu pekan lebih Kuroko terbiasa dengan absennya Kise di rumah itu. Pekerjaan laki-laki pirang itu menuntutnya untuk jarang berada di rumah. Awalnya, hampir setiap pagi ketika ia bangun, Kuroko meraba sisi tempat tidurnya. Meski yang tersentuh ujung jari-jarinya hanya udara dingin dan kosong—tidak ada Kise. Kadang-kadang, dia lupa jika Kise belum pulang. Lalu, dirasakannya rindu yang tertuang dalam bejana hatinya mulai meluap. Jika sudah begitu, Kuroko akan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya—melakukan apa saja untuk mengalihkan rindunya.

Usai membalas satu per satu pesan yang dia terima, laki-laki bersurai secerah langit itu beranjak dari ruang tidurnya. Mengawali kegiatannya pagi itu. Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi ataupun sarapan bersama. Tidak juga celoteh Kise dari ujung meja makan beradu dengan denting peralatan makan. Hanya Kuroko. Sendirian.

Juga tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Kise—sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rutinitas di setiap hari jadinya.

Pada ulang tahunnya di tahun-tahun yang lalu, Kise mengucapkan, "selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya" pada pagi hari setelah mereka sarapan, diikuti dengan ciuman ringan di sudut bibir Kuroko. Tidak lupa hadiah kecil yang selalu disiapkan Kise untuknya. Kise tak pernah menggubris Kuroko dengan segala protesnya tentang hadiah yang dianggapnya pemborosan dan tidak perlu.

Pagi itu, tiga atau empat kotak hadiah diantarkan bersama koran pagi ke depan pintu rumahnya. Dari teman-teman lamanya, tentu saja (kotak yang terbungkus asal-asalan dengan kertas biru tua itu pasti dari Aomine). Teman-teman yang sudah jarang dia temui. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kehidupannya—pekerjaannya. Kuroko harus mengirimkan _e-mail _ucapan terima kasih untuk mereka, nanti.

Hari itu, dia berhasil membawa langkahnya dengan ringan ke taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar. Sedikit melupakan tentang Kise dan kepulangannya yang masih tidak diketahui waktunya. Tak lupa dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya, menyambut bocah-bocah yang menyapa, "_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Kuroko-_sensei" _dengan segala senyum riang dan kepolosan mereka.

* * *

Tigapuluhsatu Januari tahun ini berjalan biasa saja, bagi Kuroko.

Beberapa rekan gurunya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, yang ditanggapinya dengan terima kasih singkat. Ketika dia memasuki ruang kelasnya beberapa muridnya berlarian menubruk kakinya, tertawa-tawa nakal ketika Kuroko dengan sabar memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak berlarian di dalam ruangan.

Hari itu berlalu seperti biasanya. Masih dengan sisa-sisa krayon dan lem yang melekat di ujung jari-jarinya, ataupun mahkota kertas yang iseng dipasangkan ke atas kepalanya oleh salah satu anak di dalam ruang kelasnya. Beberapa pasang mata bening nan polos menatapnya penuh minat ketika Kuroko membacakan cerita dari literatur anak-anak. Tidak lupa tangisan kekanakan yang kadang-kadang terdengar serta isakan _Sensei-_dia-mematahkan-krayonku. Tawa riang khas anak-anak, lalu potongan kertas origami yang terbuang sia-sia di lantai.

Ketika masing-masing orang tua dari murid-muridnya sudah datang menjemput dan derap langkah mereka menghilang di balik tikungan jalan, Kuroko melangkah kembali ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Kertas-kertas gambar yang penuh coretan krayon warna-warni dalam genggamannnya—pekerjaan murid-muridnya yang harus segera diperiksa.

Tidak ada Kise yang menunggunya di depan pagar bangunan itu. Kise yang menjemputnya, lalu mengajaknya berkencan entah kemana—tempat yang sudah direncanakan Kise sebelumnya. Seperti tahun lalu, atau dua tahun sebelumnya. Tapi, tidak untuk tahun ini.

Kuroko kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini. Masih sama. Tak ada _e-mail _lagi dari Kise. Balasan _e-mail_nya tadi pagi adalah kontaknya yang terakhir dengan laki-laki pirang itu. Mungkin Kise sedang berada di pesawat, pikirnya, mengemudikan kembali burung besi itu ke Jepang.

Kertas gambar ke sebelas kembali mengingatkan Kuroko akan tuan hatinya—Kise, atau _Ryouta, _begitu dia memanggilnya sekarang. Didominasi warna biru terang—seperti warna rambut Kuroko, dengan awan-awan putih sebagai pemanis, lalu abu-abu terang untuk pesawat yang melaju di antara awan-awan itu. Coretan yang cukup rapi untuk anak berusia lima tahun.

Lagi-lagi Kise.

Sepertinya Kuroko harus menyerah kembali pada rindu, kali ini.

* * *

Kuroko sudah setengah tertidur, ketika ponselnya berdering. Mengabaikan rasa kantuknya, dan masih dengan tubuh terbelit selimut, Kuroko mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke teleponnya. Tanpa melihat _caller id._

_"Moshi-moshi." _Suaranya sedikit serak. Kuroko baru mendapatkan tidurnya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya, Kuroko sedikit kesal juga pada orang-entah-siapa yang menelepon tanpa tahu waktu hingga mengusik waktu tidurnya—walaupun tampaknya orang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya ini tak mungkin tega menyumpahi pengganggunya.

"Tetsuyacchi~!" suara dengan nada tinggi yang nyaris feminim menyerbu telinganya. Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja mendengar suara sehangat musim panas itu. Itu Kise. "Maaf menelepon malam-malam."

Mau tak mau, Kuroko tersenyum. Rindunya sedikit terevaporasi oleh suara Kise. Paling tidak Kise meneleponnya, meski sudah terlalu larut. "Ya, Ryouta. Ada apa?"

"Cepat buka pintu rumah. Paket hadiah yang kukirimkan sudah sampai," ujar Kise di ujung sana—suaranya, riang sekali.

"Sekarang?" Kuroko masih tidak mengerti. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, sepanjang yang dia tahu tidak ada jasa pengiriman yang mengantar paket sampai malam buta begini. Lagipula, dari mana Kise tahu bila paket kirimannya sudah sampai? Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan si pirang itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu paketnya sudah datang, Ryouta?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Buka saja."

Tapi toh, dia tetap melemparkan selimutnya dan menuruti Kise. Kuroko bergegas melewati ruang tamu, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Setengahnya masih tidak paham dengan paket yang dimaksud Kise.

Kejutan menantinya, ketika pintu berpelitur cokelat itu dia buka. Sosok tinggi berambut pirang menunggunya di balik pintu. Kise Ryouta, dengan sebuket alstroemeria, serta kotak berukuran sedang yang entah berisi apa, lalu senyumnya yang sehangat musim panas. Sepasang manik madunya menatap Kuroko yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuyacchi," suara riangnya sampai di telinga Kuroko.

"Selamat datang, Ryouta..."

Kuroko mencengkeram gagang pintu seerat mungkin—berusaha mencegah dirinya menghambur ke arah Ryouta dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan tuan pilot.

* * *

"Maaf," Kise menyimpan piringnya di atas meja. Masih ada sisa sedikit kue di dalamnya. "Aku malah menjadi orang yang paling akhir mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

Kuroko membereskan piring-piring di atas meja, menyimpan sisa kue ulang tahunnya—yang secara mengejutkan dibawa oleh Ryouta—di dalam lemari pendingin, setelah melepas semua lilinnya. "Kau sudah mengirim _e-mail, _tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba kau muncul saat kupikir kau tak mungkin datang. Itu sudah cukup."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa harapanmu sebelum meniup lilin tadi?" Kise mengikuti setiap gerakan Kuroko dengan pupilnya.

Suara keran air yang mengalir menjadi intro jawaban Kuroko, "rahasia."

Jeda. Kepingan madu Kise beralih pada alstroemeria yang masih segar di dalam vas bening berleher tinggi di sudut ruangan—bunga yang tadi dia bawa. Kelopaknya ungu pucat, tampak kontras dengan dinding berwarna pastel. Sementara suara air beradu dengan porselen menjadi satu-satunya suara.

"Masa aku tidak boleh tahu?" pancing Kise lagi. Kuroko masih bergeming, sibuk dengan peralatan makan di tangannya. "Kau membuat paling tidak satu harapan tentangku, Tetsuyacchi?" itu pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan.

"Tidak."

Dan raut wajah Kise berubah—sedikit menggelap. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Setelah menyimpan peralatan makan yang dia cuci, Kuroko menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kise tanpa suara. Diletakkannya jari-jarinya pada bahu Kise, pelan. "Dengar, kau adalah harapan yang sudah menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, untuk apa aku minta lagi?"

Lalu, bibir Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya. Sebelum Kise sempat mengucapkan respon apapun. Dalam deru napas mereka yang tidak beraturan, dalam hentakan kasar si pemuda biru muda. Lengan Kise menarik Kuroko mendekat, tanpa ragu. "Aku mencintaimu," Kise berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menguap dan lenyap begitu saja ketika Kise kembali membenamkan bibir mereka.

Penghujung Januari membakar habis rindu menjadi abu.

**Owari**

* * *

HAHHAHAHHAHA—APA INI? /headbang

Saya nulis ini beberapa minggu lalu. Kemudian diedit (baca: dipaksa) biar sesuai sama ulang tahunnya Tetsu. Ya hasilnya random kayak begini. Ayway, otanjoubi omedetou Tetsuyacchi~~ :D. otanjoubi omedetou juga, Byakuya-sama /lah /salahfandom. Judulnya—iya tau ini enggak nyambung—itu judul lagunya Scandal yang keputer pas fic ini selesai diedit, makanya gak nyambung.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan baca, minna-san :D

Note: in language of flowers, Alstroemeria means devotion.


End file.
